Secret Genius- One Shot
by Brittany1985
Summary: Tony and Ziva. The prompt is: Tony is secretly a genius but no one knows. Then Ziva comes along and sees right through his playboy mask and to who he really is. One day a case from Tony's past comes back and makes him and Ziva confront what they have been hiding from their feelings for each other. All the while the team finds out that Tony and Ziva have been keeping his genius a se


Secret Genius?

Hello Everyone: It has been a very long time since I even tried to write anything for NCIS, so if something seems off; I am sorry I got out of this fandom a long time. Anyways I did get a prompt for NCIS: Tony and Ziva. The prompt is: Tony is secretly a genius but no one knows. Then Ziva comes along and sees right through his playboy mask and to who he really is. One day a case from Tony's past comes back and makes him and Ziva confront what they have been hiding from their feelings for each other. All the while the team finds out that Tony and Ziva have been keeping his genius a secret! From

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

Ziva noticed it her first week on the team, it was just little things. Tony would say something smart, everyone would stop and stare at him and then he would cover it up with something smartassy. Then the moment would be over and no one would give it a second thought. Ziva even asked the other members of the team. Tim said it was just luck that he would come up with the right answer every once in a while, Abby said yes she yes she had noticed he seemed somewhat smart but in order to become a cop you had to me smart; so she had thought nothing of it. Ducky also agreed and had said he should use it more often and he thought it was sad that Tony seemed to cover it up like he didn't want anyone to know he was smart. Ducky like he often does went into a story about someone that he knew who did the same thing, not that I minded; the older man was becoming like a father to me. Jimmy just laughed it off, Tony was a pretty boy, play boy and nothing else. I thought that was rude and told the him that, Jimmy was now scared of me. Not that I minded that is. Jenny was next on my list, the red head had also agreed hole heartedly with me, and she gave me the challenge of trying to bring it out of him more. I asked her how, the older women just smiled and said

"However you want"

This left me with some questions but I knew Jenny was not going to give me any answers. Now the last person on my list totally surprised me; Gibbs. The older man was smart and didn't take crap from anyone, he didn't seem to have any idea what I was talking about, now he could be just saying that because he was still upset about her being on his team and that Jenny forced him to take me. And Jenny being in charge and that she was a women also put him on edge.

As the weeks and months went by, Tony and I got closer and closer. It started out with going out for drinks or going over to his place to watch movies (he had the best collection in the area) Well that is what he said anyways, I agree but I not going to tell him that. We would stay up late watching movies and we would fall asleep together on the sofa. The next morning, we would act as though nothing happen or say it would not happen again. But it always seemed to, not that she was complaining. Now looking back I should seen it coming, all the signs were there. We have been busy cases and were trying to be careful so Gibbs wouldn't find out what we were doing (not that anything bad had happen). But knowing Gibbs as I now did he would not be happy with what we were doing anyways, even if it was innocent at least up to this point anyways. It had all started after a very difficult case, a child molester and killer. The guy was caught but at the expense of 4 children's lives. After he was caught the team went off on their own, except Tony and I that was. We had gone out for a few drinks like we always do, after we went back to his place to watch a movie or two and drink some more. Throughout the night there had been flirting more than usual. Tony doing most of it, I would flirt back every once in a while. What was new was that about half way through the second movie, my head was on his shoulder like it was quite a bit; now that she looks back at it. My arm placed around his waist with his placed over mine, at one point I lifted my head off his shoulder and just looked at him. I always knew he was handsome, at first sure I thought he was just a pretty rich playboy all talk and no brain. He had proved her wrong now that I knew the truth which made him even hotter. Tony paused the movie, even before I knew what was happening; he turned and smiled down at me, I smiled up at him. Tony looked like he wanted to say something but before he could and before I even knew what I was doing I leaned up and crashed my lips on his. Tony didn't respond right away, I think he was shocked that I was the one who made the first move and that this was really happening. As I was about to pull away he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. We sat there for who knew how long making out like teenagers. When the need for air become too much we pulled away, but were still close enough that if when one us wanted we could crash our lips together once more. It is Tony's lips that find mine again, I pull him down so he is laying on top of me. I could feel his rock hard cock against my still covered hot wet core.

" Mmmm, Tony" I moan into his ear, as he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Ziva, let's take this into my bedroom" We kiss one more time before Tony stood up with a huge smirk on his face, pulls me up; I fall against him and we kiss one more time.

"What Tony?" I ask as I break the kiss.

"You look so beautiful right now that's all." Tony says. Placing one quicker kiss on my lips before pulling me towards his bedroom. Once we were there Tony picks me up and throws me on the bed, I land with a "hump" in the middle of the bed bouncing a few times. I stop supporting my weight on my elbows, my legs bent at the knees and them wide open. Tony stands at the edge of the bed between them with the biggest smile, I had ever seen on his face. We just stared at each other, our eyes roaming each other's bodies. My eyes stomped at the huge bugle in the front of his pants, I lick my lips; my core getting wetter and wetter at all the thoughts going through my mind with what Tony was going to do to me with it.

"Tony, hurry up" I straighten my leg out wrapping it around his knee pushing it a little so he falls on top of me again. Tony pulls himself up so he is hovering above me, with one hand he unbuttons my shirt and as he does he lets a finger slide down on my body. Before I can stop myself I gasp, Tony's smirk just gets bigger.

"Now, will you be a good girl and let me take the rest of your clothes off?" Tony asks, I don't say anything for a moment, Tony takes that as a yes, leaning down kissing my lips before trailing kisses down my body. Pulling the cup away from my body, letting my breast pop out. Tony spends some time licking and sucking that breast before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment. My moans getting louder and louder, I just can seem to help myself; I loved my breasts being sucked and licked it always turned me so much. I have come close to orgasm just from this, and right now I can feel it building in my middle. (He is so good with his mouth, glade to know it can do more than just giving out facts.)

"Mmmm"

"You like that?" He asks, letting my nipple pop out of his mouth. They are hard and wet. I give a little node to help his ego and to keep him distracted. I bring my knee up and press it against his hard manhood, Tony sucks in a breath; backing off me a little.

"What is this for?" Tony asks in a small voice, I just laugh and lick my lips.

"For you thinking you had the upper hand" Tony can't say anything for a few moments, before he nodes his head. I slowly move my knee away, and tony sighs in relief. I have to laugh, I lean up and give him a kiss, arching my body into his. As my body is arched, Tony reaches around and unhooks my bra, pulling the straps down my arms. Once it is off he throws it on the floor, I thrust my hips against his hard manhood that is perfectly pressed against my hot core. Pulling a moan from both of us.

"Why don't we get out of these clothes" Tony says, slightly out breath. I kiss him again before I pull away looking into his eyes.

"Alright Tony, undress me." I say falling on the bed, as soon as the words are out of my mouth his eyes light up, like a kid in a candy store. Moving so he is sitting next to me his eyes roam what skin is bare. His eyes start with my lips, trailing down my jaw to my neck. Spending extra time on my pulse point.

"You better not leave a mark." I moan, I feel Tony node into my neck. Kisses continue down my neck, between my breasts, Tony trails kisses from one breast to the other never spending enough time at either nipple. When he does however suck on them, it is like heaven. Leaving my breasts his trail leads down to my pants, where I stop him. Tony looks up, meeting my eyes with a questioning look.

"You are wearing too many clothes." I smile up at him.

"Oh" He smiles down at him, backing off me so he is again sitting next to me. I sit up in front of him, slowly sliding my hands over his shoulders, down his chest to the edge of his shirt. Pulling it up, exposing bare skin to my eyes. Once it is over his head, I throw it on the floor; I lightly scrap my finger nails down his chest, pulling another moan from his throat.

"Ziva" He moans, as my hands slid down his body to the waist of his pants, before he can stop me I flick my wrist and his pants are unbuttoned and in the next second I had his zipper undone, my hand sliding a long his manhood, cupping his balls.

"Zi" Tony moans. After a few moments he pulls my hand away from him.

"What is wrong?"

"I want to be inside you when I cum"

"Oh" He puts my hand next to me on the bed, and unbuttons and pulls down my pants and underwear; in one swift move. Throwing them behind us, pulling my knees part before settling between them. He looks up and me as he leans forward and takes his first lick of my wetness, I arch off the bed. Tony has to hold me down with his arm at my hips. His tongue gets bolder and bolder as it slides through my folds, spending most of the time at my clit. I can't help but grab bunches of his hair with both hands, pushing him closer to my clit. I am almost there, so close. If he keeps it up he will send me over the edge and hard. As if he was reading my mind Tony keeps it up, pulling me closer and closer to the edge, taking one more lick and then a hard suck on my clit has me screaming into the room, arching off the bed and just moving my hips against his perfect mouth. (I hope his neighbors can't hear us). He brings me slowly back down from my high, taking a long lick of my core. Tony moves so he is hovering over me, my juices still all over his chin and he didn't seem to care one bit. My hands get busy pulling his pants and boxer down and he kicks them to the floor. Leaning towards the top of the bed her pulls up a drawer pulling a foil package from it, opening it up with his teeth before sliding it on his hard manhood. Once again hovering over me, his cock lined up with my core. He leans down kissing me as he thrust into in one move. It has us both moaning into each other's mouth. He doesn't move for a second or two.

"Are you ok, Tony?"

"Yes, I just have to take a moment or I am going to cum before we even get started." When he seems ready he trust slowly at first, shallow. Getting his bearings, his trust become hard and fast. His public bone hitting her clit with every thrust. I can feel my climax building and building fast.

"Oh Tony, right there." I moan, his thrusting becomes fast and harder more frantic. I am pulled over the edge right before he does, moans fill the room. His thrust become slower until they stop completely, as he falls on top of me. I am not one for too much cuddling but I wrap my arms and legs around his body. We stay like this for what seems likes hours before Tony moves and I let go of him, he rolls off of me lying next to me.

"Come up here" He finally says moving to the head off the bed, lifting myself up I start to move towards him, I notice at some point he had removed the condom. Once we are at the head of the bed, he pulls the covers back and we both get under them. Tony pulls me towards him, both of his laying on our sides. He wraps his arms around me and we fall asleep that way. The next morning we have sex again and we never once say it will never happen again. It happens almost every week, as long as work lets it. We think some of our co-works are on to us, Abby seems to know always giving us a smile every time we are together or say we are going out for drinks. We are surprised that Gibbs has not found out yet. Shaking my head, back to the story.

Everything was going great, then Tony's past came back to haunt him and the team finally found out about us and that Tony was a genius. It was a normal Friday, all the cases we had that week were solved fast. It was almost the weekend and everyone on the team was looking forward to it. Tony and Ziva already made plans together, they were going to get some dinner and spend the whole weekend holed up in Tony's apartment watching movies and of course having sex. All throughout the day Tony would give me this look; that said I can't wait to strip you down and fuck you for hours. I would just look back at him, locking our eyes together so he could see just how turned on I was getting. I few times Gibbs would come over and slap the back of our heads telling us to get back to work. And like the well trained people we were, we would do as we were told. It was 10 minutes to 5 when an older man comes walking into the bull pen carrying a box, he walks over to Tony's desk; almost throwing it on it.

"It's been a long time, DiNozzo." The man says, smiling at him. Tony on the other hand doesn't know what to say for once. He just stairs up at the man with a frown on his face.

"DiNozzo, who is this?" Gibbs asks, not happy with this guy that he didn't know just walking into his bull pen. And so close to the weekend. Ziva looks between Tony and Gibbs not sure what is going to happen.

"This is ahh…"

"Cat got your tongue?" The man laughs.

"No" Tony scuffs

"Gibbs, this is Tom. We worked together years ago."

"Yeah, back when this play boy was just starting out. Fresh as a new baby."

"Please" Tony scuffs again, Ziva can see that Tony is getting mad.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Ziva asks, the man in questions looks over at her and she watches as the man's eyes roam up and down her body a few times.

"Tom…?" Gibbs asks.

"Tom King, Dective." He says to Gibbs before winking at Ziva. I just roll my eyes at him. _This is like Tony all over again, except he is not even as good looking as Tony._

"Mr. King, why are you here? Is it important?" Tom sighs, turning towards Tony picking up the box and carrying it over to Gibbs.

"This is a case that Tony and I worked together many years ago and we thought it was solved but it seems that we wrong. We got some information that there have been some killings in this area that match this MO."

"That can't be right. We solved all our cases, didn't we?" Tim asks

"Yes, we have. Damn" Gibbs slams the file down on the box before hurrying out of the room and up to see Jenny.

"Where did he go?" Tom asks the room.

"To see the director Sheppard." Tim says going back to his computer. I look at Tony, shrugging my shoulders and getting back to my paperwork.

"So DiNozzo, what have you been up to?" Tom asks, coming to sit on the edge of his desk. Tony looks up at him.

"I have been working Tom, you know me."

"Yes, always the playboy" Tony forces a laugh out.

"Yes, that is me. Playboy, always." Gibbs comes back down, looking madder than he was before.

"Team, it seems we have case. Read through what they have already. Thank you Mr. King we can take it from here." Gibbs says, sitting back in his seat.

"That is not how this works." He says cockily. Gibbs rolls his eyes, not saying anything to him. Each of us grabs some files and gets to work. Tom pretends to look through one of the files but I can tell he keeps looking at me. After we are done reading the files, we start to talk about the case. Tony as usually says something smart, someone else makes fun of him and then he takes it back. Tom included, a couple hours of it and I have had enough.

"Will everyone just stop!" I yell, then start swearing in Hebrew. Everyone looks at me with wide eyes.

"Ziver, what is wrong?" Gibbs asks.

"What is wrong? What is wrong? You guys really don't have any idea. You do it all the time, and I have had enough of it. Stop putting Tony down, a secret genius!" I yell before I can stop myself. No one says anything for a few moments.

"Zi?" Tony questions, my hands fly up to cover my mouth; my eyes wide.

"Oh God! I am sorry Tony." _Oh no! What have I done? Tony is going to hate me now, he didn't want anyone to find out this way; he wanted to tell them on his own time and I missed it up. He is going to break up with me._

"I am sorry Tony. I couldn't let them make fun of you anymore. You are smarter than they know and it's time that they know it." Tony sighs. He knows she is right but that doesn't mean that this was the way he wanted them to find out.

"DiNozzo, what is going on?" Gibbs asks. Tony looks over at me, than over at Gibbs. I walk over closer to him and grab his hand. Gibbs eyes narrow just staring at our joined hands.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes, we are together. We have been for a while now." Gibbs raises his eyes brow at us.

"Gibbs, this has not affected our working together. We have been and you have not even known about it."

"Fine. I am not happy about this, but I will let it go for now. But once it starts affecting your work you are done." We both node.

"Now is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Both of us are quite, Tony should be the one to tell them this, as it is his secret to tell not hers. I squeeze his hand for support.

"I am smarter than I look and act." The others give him an confused look, before his old team mate starts to laugh.

"There is no way. I worked with you for years and didn't notice anything. You are a play boy and will always be a play boy." _How dare he!_ I can see this is affecting Tony even though he is trying not to show it.

"He is not lying, you don't know him as well as you think you do."

"Honey, I know him well enough to know that there is no way he is a secret genius. He is just trying to impress you and you are falling for it." Before I know what is happening I walk up to him a punch him right in the face, it knocks right to the ground. The rest of the group gasps.

"Ziver! Did you really have to do that? What are we going to tell Jenny?" I give him a dirty look.

"We will tell her the truth. He was being an asshole. And if you lie to her you are no better than he is." The others gasps again, no one on his team had ever talked back to him like that before. They were waiting to see what Gibbs would do. The older man just stared at me, I am sure he didn't know what to say.

"You are right Ziver. I knew there was a good reason why I hired you and kept you for all these years, DiNozzo." Gibbs slaps him on the back before walking up towards Jenny's office leaving the others behind. We all stared at each other not saying anything for a few moments. Then Abby prances over to us and throws herself at Tony in a very Abby way.

"I knew you were smart! Why didn't you show it more often?" Abby asks pulling away from him. Tony smiles at her

"I had an image to uphold Abs. And plus no one would believe me."

"Well, I do. And I am glad you told everyone. And you're with Ziva! How could you keep that from us? I thought we were a team." Abby pouts, Tony laughs

"I am sorry Abs, but we couldn't tell anyone because of Gibbs rules. We thought Gibbs was going to make one of us leave the team."

"Well he didn't so, when this case is over we can all go out for drinks!" The whole team agrees and they get back to work.

TIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVATIVA

I hope everyone enjoyed this story


End file.
